Winter on Ramandu's Island
by Chari192
Summary: Has anyone besides me ever wondered what happened in Voyage of the Dawn Treader when Caspian and his crew wintered on Ramandu's Island? How did Caspian and Ramandu's daughter fall in love so fast? How did Ramandu take the new relationship?
1. A Love Returned

**I own nothing. C.S. Lewis had all the brains and all the Narnia stuff.**

**A/N Yes. I have done the unthinkable. I named Ramandu's Daughter :) You may not like how all the characters are portrayed here in the first chapter, but I fully intend to fix everything in the end. :) Hopefully it will all be very heart warming and lovely then. I am not quite as happy with this one as my other story, but this is only the first chapter. This chapter is from RD's POV but I think I will switch and go between her, Caspian and Ramandu in the chapters to come. Stay with me and tell me what you think please.**

**Many thanks to my sister for playing editor and telling me when something sounds stupid :D**

* * *

King Caspian and his crew arrived here today. They are down in numbers by four. I knew they were leaving Reepicheep, the noble Mouse, there, at the World's End, but I hadn't expected them to leave the three others behind. All four seemed to be close companions of the king and I did wonder how he was taking their parting.

I did not go to welcome them this morning, though I desperately wanted to do so; my father had advised against it. They would be busy unloading their ship and setting up camp. They would be spending the winter here, in unfamiliar territory, and therefore had plenty of preparations to make. They would be tired. My father tells me there's nothing worse than a cranky sailor who's been a few too many months at sea. If they wished to have extra company they would find me, Father said.

I desperately long to see the king. He has finally found our island and seems to be taking an interest in me. I have heard that this is destiny. His words play over again in my mind.

_"My Lady, I hope to see you again, after I have broken all enchantments"_

My heart had quite nearly melted at those words. Was this a promise that he would return? But how could he return from all the glories of the World's Edge? Aslan's Country lies beyond the Last Sea. How could a man come so close to such a magnificent place and still force himself to come back to this reality? Surely he hadn't known what wondrous things awaited him and that is why he made such a promise. I couldn't expect him to keep it. But I could hope for his return. If we were destined to be together he would come back to me.

Now he has returned. He has broken the enchantments. But he has not come to see me. I suppose I shouldn't be so selfish. He is probably tired and, more than likely, does not want to be bothered by a love-stricken half-star- especially not a half-star. I am the oddest of creatures. I cannot imagine why he would want to be with me. He has only known of the existence of Old Narnians for about three years. I would be considered an oddity even among them. To a man who has been raised almost entirely around Telmarines and dumb animals, my very existence must seem completely nonsensical.

Perhaps I am rushing things a bit. He was only here for a few weeks before setting sail for the World's End. He hasn't known me very long at all, yet I have known him since I was a small flame in the sky looking down on Narnia and he was but a child wishing upon stars. I have seen so much of his life, though not as much as I could have if I'd have been born a complete star. I could not burn in the heavens day and night as the other stars could. Nay, one week there would exhaust all my energies and I would be unable to burn for another few months. All the same, I feel he is part of me. Aslan tells me in due time he will be, for it is our destiny.

I go outside to clear my mind. The night sky has a calming effect on me. I stroll to the beach and sit on the shore. My thoughts begin to drift as I absent-mindedly take in my surroundings. Everything is so constant here. Nothing ever changes. It is both dull and comforting at once. The same ocean, same trees, same stars up in the sky (all my dear cousins, but they are too far away for me to join in their conversations) the same white sand, the same Caspian - Caspian?

Why yes, I do believe that _is_ King Caspian, sitting alone, gazing at the stars. I wonder what he's doing here. It must be well past midnight by now. Sensible kings would be resting at this hour after such a long journey. Then again, Caspian is unlike any king I've ever heard of. I should speak with him and see what is keeping him from sleep at such an hour. Or perhaps I should leave him alone as Father suggested. After a few minutes of internal debate, I decide I should approach him.

"King Caspian?" I startle him out of his own thoughts. "I see your guard is down tonight. If I had been an enemy I could've very well slain you. Is something wrong?"

In an instant, all fears I had concerning Caspian's feelings toward me are dashed. His countenance changes to that of a love-stricken peasant boy in the presence of a lovely princess. The great king who is ever so skilled in giving speeches is now reduced to a man struggling to find his voice. I find this endearing.

He stands to his feet. "No, my Lady... Nothing is wrong. I was just out here to think - because we kings have to do a lot of thinking in order to rule countries and things. It's a tough job but someone has to - I sound completely foolish don't I? Yes, indeed you caught me off guard. I shall try to keep my witts about me better than I have on this night." He allows himself a sheepish grin and I allow myself a chuckle.

"Tell me King Caspian -"

"Caspian is fine, my Lady. Just Caspian."

"Very well then. What brings you here at this hour, Caspian? I don't believe you're out here thinking because that's just what kings do," I smile. "It seems you could think just as well back at your camp."

"Well, no. That isn't quite the reasoning behind it. However, I really am out here to think. I couldn't sleep. And you couldn't have either had you been there. I swear, every last one of my men snores loud enough to wake the dead! What about you? You're out terribly late as well, when there are strange men on your island about whom you know nothing. (Not saying I, or my men would ever harm you. Aslan forbid it.) But one might suggest your guard is down tonight as well, my Lady, I beg your pardon, but I have yet to learn your name."

_My, he's charming, even when he rambles. _"It's Amora. What makes you think I know so little of you and your men, Caspian?"

"Amora. It's a lovely name. I daresay I would've remembered if we'd met before. You're quite stunning. You have a dazzling personality and I very much doubt anything could erase your memory from my mind. If one of my men had been so blessed as to meet someone who was even half the extraordinary woman you are, I assure you, they would've boasted about it through the entire voyage. So, if we know nothing of you, how could you know anything of us?"

I am speechless. I am flattered and stunned beyond words. Worse yet, or better yet as the case may be, Caspian's gaze is unrelenting. I find my tongue. "I have watched you for the past several years from the heavens, Caspian. Do not forget, my father is a star. I find you very..." _amazing, inspiring, handsome, charming, lovable, brave, _"...interesting. Overall, I believe you are a good king. And as I don't believe such a fine king would see fit to keep company with wretches, I can surmise that your men must be good as well. As for why I am out at this late hour, I am a star and therefore, I thrive in the beauty of the night. This is my time. And I too, come here to think."

"I had no idea you possessed the ability to take on a star's form. If I had such an ability, I can't say I would ever come down. What's it like up there?"

"I cannot stay there. I am only half star." I hate having to admit what a strange creature I am.

"As for what it's like, it is much the same as here on this island. I don't really belong in either place, I suppose. I am neither human, nor star. I cannot stay in the sky and burn for thousands of years. I will not live forever, as my cousins and my father will. But I do not look quite like all the other humans do either. I glow when I get extremely happy or fearful, I burn things when I am angry. I just don't belong anywhere. But you didn't need to know all that. You have your own problems. I am such a -"

I hadn't noticed when Caspian had moved in closer to me. I was too busy rambling about my troubles. But at some point he had stepped much closer to me and presently his arms are around my waist, his lips are on mine and I'm certain I am glowing brighter than I thought possible in my human body. After what felt like an eternity, but was all too short, he pulls away, just barely.

"You shouldn't speak so lowly of yourself, love. I quite enjoy the glow." Then he kissed my forehead. "I know exactly what it is to be an outsider. I know exactly what it is to search for that one place where you might actually belong. Even now, I feel that way. Sometimes I believe I am far too Telmarine to be considered Narnian and too Narnian too be a Telmarine, if that makes any sense."

"Perfect sense" I bury my face in his neck.

"Amora, do you think it's possible that perhaps your place is with me-"

"That won't be necessary, young king." I hear my father's voice, tight with restrained anger. "Amora belongs here with me. All is well and we are not in need of your help. Now if you would kindly unhand my daughter we will bid you good night, your highness."

"Very well," said Caspian while taking his hands off of me and taking a few steps away. "But perhaps you should ask Amora if she is entirely happy here."

"And perhaps you should stick to ruling Narnia, good king. I don't expect _you_ of all people would know anything of family affairs."

"Father!" I beg for a little more courtesy than to bring up Caspian's sordid upbringing.

"Good night, young king." And with that said, Father and I are on our way home, leaving Caspian alone with his thoughts on the seashore once again. I wonder if Aslan will convince my father of the destiny I share with Caspian or if finding my destiny means losing my father.

**You survived chapter one! What did you think?**


	2. Reflections of Ramandu

**Surprise, surprise! I still own nothing.**

**A/N Thanks much to those of you who took time out of your busy lives to read and review my work. Yes, I am aware that RD gets a name in the upcoming film adaption of Voyage of the Dawn Treader, a very lovely name at that! I am not using it in this fic for various reasons, one being my sister (who is also my editor) wants to know nothing about the film until it comes out. Thanks for the heads up though :) This chapter will be from Ramandu's POV. As I said in the last chapter I will be switching POVs throughout the story and I do intend to clear up the character flaws in the end. :) **

* * *

My daughter and I had a disagreement last night. I hate fighting with her.

We haven't had such a feud since, why, since she was about thirteen. That was when she first mentioned this nonsense about marrying this Telmarine. She kept saying Aslan had told her so in a dream. I had tried to explain that sometimes we dream things that don't make sense, outrageous things that could never happen in real life. Finally, I convinced her to abandon such foolish notions - until now.

My mind goes over the events of last night.

__

"Father," says Amora "Must you have been so cruel?"

"Must he have been so close to you? Must he have been filling your head with notions of leaving with him? If he wishes me to be kind he had best keep his mind on his own work and not on my daughter."

"Father" she says in a hopeful tone, "Don't you remember all the dreams I've had? Aslan wills that I be with him. He is finally making it happen. This is my destiny. Don't you see? It's what you yourself have prayed for-"

"What I have prayed for is someone who will care for you after I have returned to the heavens, as is my destiny. I have never, in my life, prayed that my daughter would fall into the hands of a lustful and power hungry Telmarine!"

"He isn't like that at all, Father. He is very kind and gentle. He has flaws, as everyone does, but he has a good heart. Maybe if you would just get to know him you would like him."

"I do not wish to know him. I do not wish to like him. I wish for spring to come, him to leave, and you to forget he is even alive. You will not marry him. You will not go to Narnia and live under his rule. He is a Telmarine king and is certainly no good for you."

"I cannot love him because he is Telmarine? Father, you have always taught me that prejudice is wrong."

My tone softens. I do not wish my daughter to believe I am unfeeling and unjust."This is not prejudice, my dear. This is caution and common sense based on thousands of years observing Telmarines. I have yet to see a noble Telmarine and I don't believe I ever will. Caspian may eventually prove me wrong, but judging by his actions tonight, I doubt it."

"Father-"

"And why were you even speaking with him? Did I not tell you to leave them alone? How good can this man be if he is causing you to go against my will?"

"I am sorry, Father. He looked as if something was troubling him, and I hadn't been looking to find him. I just went to the beach to think and there he was. I didn't think you would mind if I did speak with him, considering I hadn't found him on purpose, and he looked as though he could use a friend."

"It looked as though you were doing a fine job of letting him use you. Amora, I want you to stay away from all of them and that's final."

"Father, that would be going against Aslan's will."

"Aslan has yet to inform me of these plans for you. He has yet to tell you outside of a dream. I do not believe this really has anything to do with Aslan. I think you are longing for something more than what is here, on this island. But Caspian is not the one to give it to you. I do not care if you are out walking and you happen to see him; you are not to speak with him. It's for your own good. Stay away from him."

"Father please! Won't you pray and ask Aslan before you make such a decision?"

"In order to humor you, I will ask Him, my daughter. But until the Great Lion Himself comes to tell me that it is in your best interest to marry this Caspian, you are to stay away from him."

"Yes, Father."

There were tears in her eyes as she went to her room. She hasn't emerged yet.

Aslan would never tell her to marry a Telmarine. Especially not a Telmarine king.

I have always known she felt different and estranged from all the other stars, all her cousins, aunts, uncles and so many close friends of the family. Indeed, she is different, but certainly not in a bad way. Still, she has been lonely and distant from most. Certainly loneliness can cause these strange notions and the longings to be whisked away by a handsome king.

But this king is no good at all. I have watched the Telmarines ever since they came from a world beyond this one. They have never meant any good. I watched as they invaded Narnia - a wicked lot they are! Why they are permitted by Aslan to rule such a blessed land as Narnia, I will never know. Now, here is this king attempting to take my daughter from me! This is certainly not the will of Aslan.

When Amora first brought up her ridiculous imaginations, I asked the stars which are still there in the sky to keep an eye on this king, and if possible to find out exactly what my precious daughter felt about him. They have kept me well informed. They say Narnia is now at peace and has been for the past three years under this new king. Indeed, he came here with a Talking Mouse on board his ship. I cannot say have seen this from another Telmarine. But this fact does not warrant my trusting him. To my understanding, he had a choice of allying with the Narnians or being murdered by his fellow Telmarines. Given such circumstances, it would seem his alliance with the Narnians was nothing more than the tactic of a desperate man. Perhaps now, for some reason, he feels indebted to them. It has only been three years. He may yet turn on them.

No, I cannot have this man with my daughter. He is young, inexperienced and unpredictable. My daughter deserves someone who will protect and love her. This man, more than likely, has never known love and wouldn't know how to love for the life of him. If he had a jewel so precious as the heart of my daughter, he surely would not know how to care for it. He would surely destroy her, for Telmarines are cruel and heartless, while my dear Amora is so gentle, delicate and loving. The worst of it is, he would kill her from the inside out and she would continue to love him with every fiber of her being until there was nothing left of her. Amora is so fiercely loyal that she would stay with the man.

Even now, I fear she really does love him. If this is the case, I shall need to take matters into my own hands. She may not like me for it, but I must do what is best for my daughter.

* * *

**You survived the second chapter! Please review but don't kill me if you didn't like it. Thanks. :)**


	3. Forbidden Meeting

**I don't own Narnia or any of the characters.  
LucyCrewe11 Thanks for the review on the second chapter :)  
This chapter is probably not my best work, I was trying to include many thoughts and my sister says it comes off as rambling. I am very sorry if she's right. In my defense I am loaded up on caffeine right now and that may be part of the cause of the rambling. This chapter is from Caspian's POV. I am working on the next chapter now so enjoy this one before the plot twist comes :)**

* * *

I am not entirely sure how to describe what happened last night. I have never felt so strongly about anything or anyone. There is something so strangely familiar and lovely about her. I cannot help believing that we are connected somehow. She was a great comfort to me last night. I do hope she isn't in any trouble due to the events that took place at the beach. All faults to be found were mine. Perhaps I did rush things a bit. But I feel so drawn to her. My heart keeps telling me I need her here with me.

Maybe this is all because I lost the Pevensies again yesterday. They seem to understand so much about everything. They are very much like me, caught between two worlds. I am not Narnian and I am not Telmarine. To make matters worse, I am the king of Narnia. I am working to shed the image of the unapproachable king my forefathers have made for me. Most of my subjects do tend to keep their distance from me. There are always formalities, and everyone tells me I am a wonderful king and all my ideas are wise ones and may I live long. The Telmarines all said the same to Miraz. You can never know what your subjects truly think of you. The Pevensies understood the pains and joys of royalty. They saw me as their equal. They were not afraid to tell me when I was being pig-headed and they were not afraid to call me Caspian - just Caspian. But they left yesterday, along with Reep, who was also not afraid to tell me the truth - in all respect of course. And part of me feels alone now more than ever.

Yet, now, there is Amora. Somehow, she holds the promise that I will not feel this way forever. Indeed, she was the reason I did not go on to Aslan's Country. I feel I am meant to be with her. If I had left her behind, I would have left my heart behind.

I drop a large tree branch on my foot. Perhaps Ramandu is right. I really should keep my mind on my work. I put the branch with the rest of the firewood I'm gathering. I look up and suddenly all hope of regaining focus is gone, for Amora just walked into view.

"Caspian," I hear Amora's voice call my name. "Caspian, I need to speak with you. Are you terribly busy?"

"No. I can speak with you. Is something wrong?"

"Caspian, it's my father. First let me apologize for the way he acted last night. He um -"

"No apology is necessary. I acted foolishly last night. I am planning to go to your father tonight and apologize myself. I do love you with all my heart. But I should not have acted on it so soon. Your father has every right to be angry with me."

"Caspian, he is more than just angry. He seems to hate you just for being a Telmarine. He feels you are a danger to me. He... he has forbade me from seeing you. I'm so sorry! I want nothing more than to be at your side, believe me. But my father... he won't hear me on the matter."

I am deeply troubled at Amora's words. I can't bear the thought of losing her, yet I do not wish to cause animosity between her and her father. Aslan forbid I should damage their relationship.

I consider my heritage, all the horrid things Telmaries have done over the past few thousand years. All the murder and bloodshed that has occurred in my own bloodline. I wonder how familiar Amora is with Telmarine history. If she knew anything of it she would have every reason shun me as her father is doing.

"Dear Amora, your father has a valid reason for not trusting me. I am a Telmarine, and though we are a much kinder people now than we have been in the past, it may take generations to shed the image we have made for ourselves. I long to be with you as much as, if not more than, you long for me. But to have you by my side, I must first convince your father that this is right and I am trustworthy. It was foolish of me to forget that last night."

"I am not sure my father will ever accept you. I think he would rather see me dead than with you. I don't know if he will ever stop being so hard-hearted, Caspian."

"But he isn't being hard-hearted. Do not be angry with your father over this matter. His only crime is love and concern for you. A man's dearest treasure is always heavily guarded. Many are not blessed to have a father who cares about them so. If you have watched my life then you know what a cruel man my uncle was to me and anyone else. For a long time men like him were the standard for Telmarine behavior. We had become a power hungry, wicked lot. Your father has undoubtedly seen this for years upon years. I cannot say I blame him for hating me. I will find a way to prove myself to him.

"Anyway, if your father has forbade you from seeing me, why have you come? Of course I am happy to see you, but don't you run the risk of bringing his wrath on both of us if you are caught with me?"

"I had to tell you goodbye, Caspian. And I had to ask of you, that you not give up on me. Please do not take me for a madwoman when I tell you Aslan has revealed to me in dreams that you and I will marry. It is destiny. Aslan has willed it and no one can stand in the way. I ask that you not get discouraged even though things may seem impossible. I know I sound mad now," she shakes her head in a small amount of disbelief at her own words.

"No, there's not a hint of madness in any of it. I believe you. Aslan has drawn us together. That is why I love you so deeply. The love was placed in my heart by Aslan Himself. It makes perfect sense. But if we are going to be together by the will of Aslan, we should go about it in a manner that would please Him. I do not think He wishes for you to go against your father. You should go home and I will do whatever I can to earn your father's acceptance, starting with an apology for last night. Where is your father now?"

"He is home, asleep for the day. He won't miss me."

"Going behind his back doesn't bode well for our relationship. Perhaps you should go ahead and tell him you came here so we won't appear to be hiding anything. If he finds out some other way, he will be against our love all the more, and reasonably so. I shudder at what he will think should he suspect we are covering something up."

"Perhaps you are right. I will be open with him from now on." She smiles at me and my heart beats a little faster. "Thank you for believing me, dear Caspian. I will leave you now. I pray Aslan provides a way for us to be together soon." She kisses me on the cheek, and with that she is gone.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely as always!**


	4. Trials

**Don't own it. **

**A/N Thank you again! I love reviews! I am actually quite pleased with this chapter! But it's 1:30 am and I am easily impressed at this hour. :)**

* * *

I sit in my room and stare out my window. The moon is shining brightly tonight. I would normally be at the beach or taking a stroll in the forest. But not on this night. For now, I must avoid Caspian. If I go out tonight I may see him, and if I see him my heart will ache to speak with him. That would be going against my father, which would be going against Aslan. I dare not do such a thing. I had best wait on Caspian. In time I hope he will be able to prove himself to my father. He ought to be headed this way very soon.

There he is now! My heart skips a beat. I ought not evesdrop on what he has to say to my father. Oh, but I must! He will be my husband, and it does concern my future. It's only reasonable that I listen in and hear my father's verdict. It may make a good story for my grandchildren one day. I determine that I will not speak to Caspian but I must at least wait by my door and listen to what he and my father have to say.

I feel a Presence behind me. Aslan is here. I curtsy. "Your Majesty, to what does Your humble servant owe this blessed visitation?"

"Rise dear child," He says. "I have come to strengthen you, for you are about to face great trials."

"Trials? Might this have something to do with Caspian and my father?"

"Dear child, I will tell you no more than what has already been said, for it is not yet time for you to know more. You must remember that you and Caspian will marry, for this is what I have chosen. And above all you must remember to trust in Me."

"I do trust You, Aslan. I have trusted Your promise all these years, but my father refuses to believe me. If I may be so bold as to ask, why haven't You just told him Your plan for me?"

"Sometimes the heart is hard and distrustful, dear one. It takes more than mere words to break off the callouses."

"What will it take to get through to him?"

"What it will take from you is faith in Me and obedience to your father. You must follow his leadership until you can do so no longer. This will require great courage and strength. Do you accept this challenge?"

"Yes Aslan. I will do as You say."

"Remember Me, dear one. I will seem distant. You will look for Me but you will not find Me for a season. It is a test of your faithfulness and love. I will be with you all along the way."

And with that Aslan is gone. My heart is stirred. I haven't any idea what is to come but I fear it is the worst thing I have yet encountered.

I go to my bedroom door to listen in on the remainder of my father's conversation with Caspian. I hear my father's voice.

"Perhaps you are a noble king back in Narnia, but that gives me no reason to trust you with my daughter."

"Of course not. But what can I do to show you I am trustworthy?"

"Perhaps if you could arrange to live another 1300 years you could accomplish enough good to convince me that not all Telmarines are evil. But you are only human, and you will not live that long. The only thing you can do that stands a chance of making me like you better, as a person, is to keep away from my daughter. I would be overjoyed if you did."

"I will avoid Amora if you wish. But would you give me a chance? Perhaps get to know me before you pass your final judgement?"

There is a pause in the conversation, then Father's voice broke the silence. "If you will agree to keep your distance from Amora, I will make it a point to get to know you better."

"Thank you sir."

"You should be on your way now, Caspian. Good night."

"Good night."

I heard the front door close. I went to the window to watch Caspian go until he was out of my view. It was awful hearing him say that he would avoid me, but really there is no other way he could win Father's approval. This really is the wisest thing he could do.

I heard the front door open and close again and assumed Father had left for the evening as he often did to talk to the stars. He can hear them even from here as he is full star. I can only hear their song when I am with them. I haven't joined them in a while. With Caspian here on the island I do not wish to leave.

For the next several hours I ponder what Aslan could've meant by His talk of great trials. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door. Father comes in and sits beside me on my bed.

"Amora," he sighed, "Things are changing so fast in your life. You are growing into a lovely young woman. I will not be here with you much longer and you are quite right to feel you should have someone to love. I want that for you as well."

I keep silent but my heart is hopeful. Could he possibly realize that I need to be with Caspian? What could've changed his mind?

"Not long before you were born there was another retired star on this island. He and I were close friends up until the fire berry took full effect on him and he found his youth. He is the star you have come to know as Mavix. When he took his place among the other stars he left a wife and infant son behind. For his wife was human, as your mother was, so she and the child could not rise with him.

"Shortly after he left a ship came to the island- a crew from Terabithia. As you know, your mother was on board that ship. What you do not know is that the woman and her son sailed back to Terabithia while your mother chose to stay with me.

"I have just spoken with Mavix. His son, Tarvell has grown into a fine young star. He was in the heavens tonight and I spoke with him as well. Indeed, he has been watching you much the same as you have been watching Caspian. He has taken an interest in you, my dear."

My stomach turns. I fear what my father is about to say.

"The three of us have been talking for the past few hours. We all think it best that you and Tarvell marry as soon as possible. We did not wish to be forward with this and overwhelm you. You should have some time to get to know Tarvell before you marry, so when he sets in the morning he shall come here and live with you and I for one week. We have arranged that you should marry at the end of the week. I am sure if you approach him with an open mind you will find you love him more than you could possibly love that Telmarine."

I am in complete shock! I cannot speak for several minutes but I can see my father is waiting on my reply and so I must say something. "Father," I say as calmly as possible, "I cannot marry Tarvell. I am sure he is very nice- a wonderful young man. But Aslan has willed me to marry Caspian."

A look of frustration crosses my father's face. "Amora, you have heard no such thing-"

"But I have father! He was here in my room. He said I was to marry Caspian-"

"Then the madness is getting worse! Now you are seeing things, or else making them up so you can marry this Telmarine. This is all the more reason why you must marry Tarvell and end this insanity! This is an arranged marriage. You do not have a say. Truly, I hate to do this to you, but it is for your best and you will see that later.

"It is not fitting that you should marry a stranger. Tarvell is coming in the morning and you _will_ welcome him with open arms! That is final."

With that, Father leaves. I pray Aslan will end this nightmare and cry myself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Reviews please! I hope you like it so far!**


	5. Tarvell

**C.S. Lewis is responsible for Narnia and all the characters. Except the new guy. He's my work. **

**A/N Things like this chapter are why this story is rated T.  
This chapter is Amora's POV. I'm going in no particular order with the POV switching.  
Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

It is dawn. My father and I go out as usual to sing and greet the sunrise. But my heart isn't in it today. For I fear what lies ahead. Soon after the sunrise Tarvell will come to our island. I do not relish the thought of meeting him.

How will I tell Caspian? I can't tell Caspian, I remember. Speaking with him is strictly forbidden. Surely his heart will be broken when he finds out I am to marry this Tarvell. I cannot bear the thought.

I wonder if this was what Aslan meant when He said to obey my father until I couldn't anymore. Somehow it didn't seem as if this is it. I must stay until it becomes impossible. Marrying Tarvell was something entirely possible, though not something of which I could bear the notion. I gathered that when this thing comes- this impossible thing- I will have no question as to whether I should leave. So this couldn't be it.

I just don't see how Aslan's words could come to be, though I know He would never lie. How will I marry Caspian if I am to marry Tarvell? Perhaps he and I will be at our wedding outside in the valley, and a boulder will come and crush him. That would be terrible! Or perhaps he will decide he is no longer attracted to me. Maybe once he knows me personally he will loathe me. Or maybe he will be a caring individual and see how my heart is broken over this arrangement, then he will release me to be with the man I love, the man to whom I am called.

Only one thing is certain: Aslan will accomplish what He has promised. I haven't any idea in what way, but He shall. I owe it to Tarvell to warn him that we will not marry and that he is not my love. But I must do so gently. Surely he knows if he has watched me so closely. I am sure he is a lovely man and I hate to hurt him, but I am not his and I never will be. I cannot go against Aslan.

But Aslan told me to obey my father. Should I obey him even to the point of marrying a man who is not my destiny? I shouldn't worry about all this. Aslan will make it happen. I need to listen for His voice and watch for a sign from Him before I plan my next move.

Father's voice pulls me from my thoughts, "Come, my daughter. It is time to meet your betrothed." My heart fills with dread at his words.

"Father, can you go without me to greet him. I am beginning to feel ill."

"Nonsense, my dear. Your nerves are playing tricks on you, just like any woman meeting her betrothed for the first time. You will go, and you will love him." He gives me a proud smile.

I go with my father to the beach where Tarvell awaits our greeting. He is taller than Caspian. His hair is pale blond- almost white. He is handsome I suppose, but nothing compared to my Caspian.

Father nudges me ahead. He wants me to be the first to greet the new star.

I step forward and curtsy. "Greetings, my lord."

He tilts my chin up causing me to look him in they eye. His eyes are a fiery golden color and they pierce the soul. They are not gentle and wise like Caspian's. For a while he does not break eye contact with me.

Then he leans in closer and kisses my lips. Everything inside me screams this is wrong. This kiss should belong to Caspian, not this stranger who thinks he has every right to grab me and kiss me. I wait for my father to put an end to this madness, then remember it was all his planning that caused this injustice. He would be of no help.

Tarvell finally releases me. "You are even more beautiful up close, my bride."

I resist the urge to wipe my mouth and spit on the ground and anything else to rid the taste of his kiss. "Thank you, my lord," I manage calmly. I look toward my father- who is no longer there. Oh my, he has abandoned me with this madman! I suppose he figures 'twill be most romantic this way.

Before I can think of anything else to say, Tarvell takes hold of my waist and kisses me furiously and in such a way I am certain only married men should kiss their wives.

I pull away, "I beg your pardon, Tarvell, but this is highly inappropriate. We have just met."

"Oh, but it is quite alright for us, for we will be wed very soon, and you are quite lovely." He pulls me in again and I manage to pull away one more time. I feel no shame in telling him the truth.

"Tarvell! Surely you have seen that I am in love with another! I do _not _wish to marry you! Asla-"

"Imagine my fortune. Neither you nor the Telmarine have a say in this matter. You will marry me and you will grow to love me in time, or else get used to married life with a man you hate. Now kiss me, love." His tone is entirely too calm and sets me even more on edge.

"I most certainly will not, sir!"

"A wife does not tell her husband what she will not do. You will learn this lesson before we marry, I assure you," he says as though he is speaking with a wayward toddler. He proceeds to grab me and kiss me violently. I do not like the way his hands are placed on my body. I try to pull away but his grip is far too tight. I am glowing as much as I did when Caspian kissed me, but not from joy- from extreme terror. I have no idea what this man will do to me.

Suddenly his grip is gone from me and I see him on the ground with a small amount of blood on his temple. And there is Caspian with a small bit of blood on his clenched fist.

"You looked as if you needed help," says Caspian. "You should get home before he awakes-"

"He will come to my home later, Caspian. He lives there for the week. He... is my betrothed."

"Come again?"

"My father arranged a marriage last night!" I cry, "I am to marry that horrid man at the end of the week!"

Caspian wraps his arms around me. "It will not happen. Don't fret. We can tell your father what happened here. I am sure he would never allow you to marry such a wretch if he only knew."

"He won't believe me! He thinks I've gone mad! I see it now. He will believe I am lying simply to cover for you. He will believe you saw us together, became jealous and knocked Tarvell unconscious! I won't risk that! He already hates you."

"We have determined to be honest. Remember, dear? You must try to tell him the truth."

"I will try to make him hear me, Caspian." I kiss his lips and hold him closer. "Whatever happens, remember I love you and I do not want to marry that man. But I must obey Aslan"

"Of course, my love" holds me in his arms a little longer and I notice Tarvell beginning to regain his senses. "I will continue to avoid you now, my dear," says Caspian with regret in his voice. He gives me a longing glance, then he is gone and I hurry home to Father.

* * *

**Chapter 5. Reviews please and thank you.**


	6. Deception

**Don't own. Still.  
Ramandu's POV  
WARNING: Short Chapter!**

* * *

I wait anxiously for my daughter and her new lover to return, though I do hope they won't return soon. I need for Amora to fall madly in love and forget Caspian. Yes, I do hope they stay out all night, maybe even into the morning, as long as they behave themselves. I just need her to come to her senses.

Just then Amora bursts through the door.

"How was your meeting? Where is Tarvell?" I notice she is glowing faintly and she appears to be frightened.

"Father, he's a monster! I cannot marry that horrid beast."

"My daughter, What has brought on these terrible accusations?"

"Father, he grabbed me! He wouldn't stop kissing me. I tried to make him let me go but he wouldn't He told me I had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do to me! I am certain he would've robbed me of my innocence had Caspian not been there to stop him-"

"Caspian? This is about Caspian then?" I shake my head. I can hardly believe she would go this far just to be with the Telmarine. I have never known her to lie. Surely she wouldn't start now. "Where is he now?"

"Caspian? Avoiding me as he said he would. I don't know where he his."

"No, Tarvell. Where is Tarvell? I need to hear what he has to say about all this."

"He... was unconscious last I saw. Caspian had-"

"What? That Telmarine! What has he done to Tarvell. Who gave him the right to lay a hand on the poor lad?" I am outraged! Caspian was supposed to stay out of this.

"Poor lad? Who gave him the right? Father! Caspian was-"

"Don't raise your voice at me Amora!"

"I am sorry father," she says. Her demeanor has changed from outraged to saddened. "In answer to your question, Aslan and Tarvell gave him the right. Aslan by destining me for Caspian, and Tarvell by putting his hands on Caspian's treasure. As I'm sure you know, A man's dearest treasure is always heavily guarded.

"I have had a dreadful morning and I'm going to my room now. If possible I will get some rest."

I watch my daughter go. I wonder if she is telling the truth, or just trying to protect the Telmarine. She has always been honest, but I hardly know her as of late. In her maddened state she may say anything. I will study Tarvell's reaction to these outrageous accusations. This will determine much.

The door bursts open again. It's Tarvell.

"Father!" I find it endearing that he has already taken to calling me this, unless he is the traitor Amora says of course.

He continues. "The Telmarine is a madman! I was overcome by your daughter's beauty and I kissed her once- just once! (I admit that was inappropriate for a first meeting and I do apologize.) The Telmarine was there, I hadn't seen the sly beast, I was still overwhelmed by your daughter. The next thing I knew his fist was planted firmly in my temple- I have the bruise to prove it. I was unconscious for a while and when I awoke neither him nor your daughter were anywhere in sight! Oh do tell me she is here, safe! I hate to think of what that monster will do to your daughter for finding another man! Please! I need only to know that she is safe. I am sorry I couldn't protect her," he cried.

"She is here in her room safe and sound."

"Oh bless you for delivering such sweet news to my longing ears, Father!"

"She has a quite different story than the one you have just told me."

"How's that?"

"She said you were on the brink of violating her and Caspian saved her. As if he had no choice but to harm you."

"Oh my poor bride! That wretched man undoubtedly threatened her. Perhaps he is still trying to get in your good graces. I am quite sure he is jealous of me for having your daughter's hand in marriage and your blessing along with that. What better way for him to gain your trust than to make me out to be a villain and himself to be a hero? Surely, he has threatened my love in order to force her to go along with his lies. Surely a man who possesses your wisdom can see through them. He is cunning, to be sure, but he can't outwit _my_ father! He must learn that such behavior is unacceptable! Would you like me to be the one to teach him? I will gladly."

"No thank you. I will speak with him about this." I had a feeling Tarvell would have a reasonable explanation for everything. It's good to know I was right. But still, I would like to hear from all parties involved.

* * *

Later that night I go Caspian's camp. I find Caspian and another man- Captain Drinian I believe- practicing their swordsmanship.

"King Caspian! I need to speak with you," I say. He looks up but doesn't lose focus on the fight.

"One moment, Captain," he says and then he approaches me. "Yes sir? What brings you here?"

"Rumor has it, you broke your word this morning. You disrupted my daughter's meeting with her betrothed. This is unacceptable, Caspian."

"Yes," he said, "so is forcing oneself on a woman. I assure you, I wouldn't have intervened if it hadn't been necessary."

"So I am to believe you are some sort of hero, saving my daughter from the wicked hand of her betrothed?"

"I will not tell you what to believe, Ramandu. I will say this: Watch Tarvell closely with your daughter. I have lived through much and fought many battles and so fear very little in this life. But I fear for Amora. She is in need of a protector and though I should hate to go back on my word, if you will not protect her from this man, I will."

"You have no right to get involved where you are not welcome! Keep away from us, Caspian. We will be fine without your help. I know what is best for my daughter."

"I never said you didn't. But you did not see what I saw. All I ask is that you keep your eyes open."

"I am, Caspian. I demand that you stay away from my daughter."

"I am."

* * *

**Reviews please and thank you :)**


	7. Sorcery

**Don't own.  
From Aomora's POV but it switches to Tarvell's at the end.**

* * *

Father left to speak with Caspian. How I wish he had stayed! I do not want to be here alone with Tarvell! I lay here in my bed and cry.

"Oh, Aslan! Where are You?" I remember what He said. He would seem distant, but He would still be near. I am being tested. I can bear it a little longer. I can bear it. I can - my door opens suddenly. Tarvell.

"Hello, dear. Why the tears?"

"Tarvell. What do you want?"

"I want _you_, my love," he crawls on the bed beside me. I could try to burn him; I'm quite angry enough. But he is also a star and is probably immune. I have no idea what this man is planning to do to me. _Where are you, Father? Aslan? Caspian? Anyone?_

"Oh my," says Tarvell in his all too calm and condescending tone. "Glowing and shaking. You're scared half to death, my love," He strokes his finger down my back and sends a chill up my spine. "You have no reason to fear me, provided you cooperate."

"If you harm me, my father will never forgive you!"

"Father? I _own _Father. He thinks you're mad, dear. Should any harm come to you, I will simply tell him your jealous Telmarine lover has had his way with you. As was proven today, he will believe me over you." The truth in his words stings like a slap in the face.

"Caspian would kill you if any harm came to me!"

"I assure you, if it ever comes to a fight between me and Caspian, he will die cruelly and you won't even recognize his remains when I'm through," he moves closer to me and strokes my hair. "Now, you must be done with this talk of your Telmarine lover. I won't guarantee his safety otherwise. I can't have another man in your life. For you are mine, and mine alone," he says sweetly.

He proceeds to turn me on my back and kiss me violently the way he did at the beach, only this time, instead of being in the open we are in the bedroom, and Caspian is not here to save me. I sob uncontrollably.

"Don't cry, my love." He is inches away from my face. His breath would've smelled sweet were it not already accompanied by bad memories. "Perhaps I should be completely honest with you."

"I don't believe you would know anything about honesty, you monster!"

"Now, now, my sweet. There's no need to be hostile. I haven't brought any harm to you, Father, or your lover yet. You should be grateful. Most men wouldn't accept an unfaithful wife."

"I am not your wife! And I am completely faithful to Aslan and to Caspian!" His face grows cold at the name of Aslan.

"My love, you would do well to eliminate both of those names from your vocabulary." He seems angry. I decide that the second he moves away from me I shall break out of my window and run to Caspian's camp. I cannot stay here any longer and I cannot marry this man!

He gazes at me hungrily. He resumes kissing me and once again I loathe the placement of his hands on my body. "You and I are just alike, my sweet," he says between kisses. "We are half-star and half-human. We belong neither in the sky nor in any land. It's a miserable existence filled with pain and mockery! No more of it, I say! You and I will change it!

"I have dedicated my life to the study of black magic. I've managed to do it all in secret - not even the stars know, for it was all underground! Last year I became a sorcerer. Think of it! A whole race - a people half-star and full-sorcerer! The possibilities are endless! No one will ever mock us again. All I need is you. You will mother all my children. Unfortunately, as I am still new to sorcery I cannot create life. I can only manipulate what is already there. I can make you more fertile, I can speed your gestation period, and I can make the children grow into adults once they are born. Within two years we could have an army. Within ten we could control everything and everyone! I will teach them the arts and our name will be feared throughout the world!"

This is all too much! What am I to do? How can I defeat a sorcerer? Perhaps I could actually think if the man would stop kissing me. Suddenly one thought rings out above the others and it all begins to make sense!

"Sorcery!" I shout startling him, throwing him from me and standing to my feet. "That's why Father wouldn't believe me - even today after what you did! That's why he couldn't see through your ridiculous lies! It was all sorcery!"

"You are wrong, my love," he smiles at me, "yet you are right. You are a smart one, dear. I suppose you could say it was sorcery, but to say it was _all _sorcery, well I hate to say it but that is over-estimating a bit. As I said, I can only manipulate what is already there. Your father _wanted _to believe me: he doesn't _want _to believe Caspian's heart is as pure as they come, he _wants_ to believe I genuinely love you and him. I simply helped him believe what he wanted to believe.

"You, on the other hand, never wanted anything to do with me. If you had wanted me, even a small bit, I could've manipulated that feeling into a stronger notion and you could've actually been enjoying this arrangement. Now, however, I must force you into this through your father. I can tell you this freely because should you tell your father, he won't want to believe you. As I said, I own your father."

"How dare you! You pig! How dare you bring this witchcraft into my father's house! How dare you control his mind and force his only daughter into your own hands! How dare you make this wicked attempt to rule the world with your sorcery, and expect me to join you! I would sooner kill myself! Aslan shame you!"

I feel a slap across my face. Next, I feel fists pounding into my chest and stomach. I am on the floor and he is kicking me now. I cry and scream and beg him to stop but he is unrelenting. "I told you not to speak that name," he yells. I find the strength to pick myself up, even under the weight of his fists and boots. He grabs me and throws me across the room knocking over a vase my mother made for me, shortly before she died. It shatters into a thousand pieces, much like my life at the moment. I notice there is blood where I had been on the floor. I put my arms over my face and run for my window. The glass breaks and sharp pain covers my body. But I must keep running. I can stand this no longer!

* * *

Excellent! The girl is on her feet and running exactly where I wanted. The old man is outside gazing at the stars, as he has been for hours. He is close, but he wasn't close enough to hear her screams. And she won't run to him. That isn't where she _wanted_ to go. It isn't where I _told _her to go.

Unfortunately the Telmarine's camp isn't close enough for me to hear their thoughts or manipulate them. I can't know where Caspian will take her, or if he will keep her at his camp, for that matter. All that's left to do now is make myself appear injured, wait on the old fool and blame the Telmarine for Amora's kidnapping.

* * *

**Reviews! Please & Thanks!**


	8. Caspian's Dream

**Don't sue it's not mine!  
Caspian's POV.  
Thanks much for your honesty, Lucy! Tis much appreciated!  
WARNING: LONG CHAPTER!**

* * *

After many urgings from Captain Drinian, I finally did manage to find rest. It is very difficult to fall into a deep sleep when one is greatly upset, as I was when Ramandu left. It is also difficult to sleep when one is terribly worried, as I am for Amora. Tarvell is a beast and I hate to think of all he could do to her! The worst of it is, Ramandu seems to be completely blind and there is nothing I can do to make him see the danger ahead. There is nothing I can do for Amora. Unless I break my word and go against her father, which I will if the need arises. I pray for her safety and that Aslan will give me wisdom and strength to help her. After several hours I am asleep and able to dream.

_"Son of Adam?"_

_"Yes, Aslan?"_

_"What is Love?" What a strange question for the Great Lion to ask me. If anything I ought to be asking Him._

_I try to form my answer. "Love is what makes life worth living. It's greater than life itself."_

_"Dear one, you are learning well. But you still have much to learn._

_"Do you know how to Love, son of Adam?"_

_"I - I think so, Your Majesty. Though my Love does not match Yours, I do hope I can learn to Love that deeply someday."_

_"And so you will. You will learn all things regarding Love in due time. But there are things you must know now._

_"Firstly, you must know that Love is Power. It is your greatest weapon and your greatest defense._

_"Secondly, you must know that Love is always accompanied by sacrifice. For there is no greater lover than one who is willing to lay down his life for his beloved. How much are you willing to lose for Love's sake, Caspian?"_

_"Everything, Your Highness. It is all rubbish when compared with Love." Aslan smiles at my answer._

_"Lastly, you must remember this: Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love will never fail you, My child._

_"Take courage, I will not fail you. Trust in Me."_

_"I do, with my all heart."_

His words play over in my subconscious mind.

_Love is your greatest weapon and your greatest defense. Trust... Sacrifice._

I awake with a start. I have just seen Aslan. It was all real. I cannot possibly go back to sleep.

"Your Majesty," says Captain Drinian, who is on watch for the night. "You should go back to sleep or you'll be no good in the morning."

"Thank you, Captain, but I doubt I will find any rest tonight. I may as well keep watch in your place." I can see he wishes to protest but his eyes tell me he is too tired to do so.

"As you wish, Sire," he says. He proceeds to lie down with the rest of the crew and join them in their symphony of sawing logs, as I ponder Aslan's words.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sound. Someone is headed straight for the camp. My hand goes immediately to the hilt of my sword. I see a faint glow coming into view. Amora. I run to her. I am in complete shock at her condition and I am enraged! She is covered in blood and bruises and has run all this way, more than likely because there was no help to be found in her own home. I will _kill _Tarvell for this! He will die by my sword! No, the sword is too kind a death. He should rot in my dungeon! He'll be starved and beaten and tortured in every other way I can imagine! I am shocked and appalled at how much the Telmarine in me is showing. I need to be of comfort to Amora at the moment, not plotting to kill.

I take her gently by her hand and sit her on a large rock near the few medical supplies we have. "What happened?" I try to keep my voice calm and soothing.

"I can't! I can't! Please, Caspian! Please," she pants through her tears.

"Can't what, love? Hold still. Where did all this glass come from?"

"I broke through my window because I can't stay there any longer!" She cries and I hug her - but very loosely to keep from hurting her any further. I place a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Tell me everything. I'll have to clean these wounds. It will sting." I hate to hurt her any worse than she is already.

She tells me all that has happened since her father came to speak with me and I listen intently as I bandage her wounds. She finishes, leans into my chest and weeps bitterly. "What can I do, Caspian?" she cries. "Please don't send me back!"

"I will never send you back. Not so long as Tarvell is there." I try to form some sort of plan. This is much like an intense chess match, in which I have few pieces while the enemy has all his. I can still win, if I have a brilliant strategy. I feel a headache coming.

"You say he can manipulate thoughts, dear?"

She nods.

"But not yours. Because you were never open to him. You hated him from the start," I think aloud. "He cannot control, or create, he can only manipulate. He only has as much power as he's given... He isn't very deep into sorcery at all. Certainly, he is powerful, but not near as bad as, say, the White Witch."

"How do you know so much about sorcery, Caspian?"

"I don't. But when I became king, I made it a point to know at least a little bit about everything that has ever posed a threat to Narnia, so as to make sure it won't happen again, and in situations such as this one, I would know what I was up against."

"Ah, that was very sensible of you."

"Thank you. If he's on the level I think he is then he can read minds, but only those in close proximity. Were you planning on coming here when you left your house?"

A look of horror crosses her face. "I'm afraid so. Caspian, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lead him here and bring trouble on your camp."

I place my arms around her again and I kiss her. "It's alright. It just means I'll need to think of something faster than he and your father can get here. (It would be like him to frame me for your kidnapping and get your father involved.) I know how to think on my feet. It's nothing new." I try to be reassuring and hope she can't see my fear and anger in their collision.

I look at all the members of my crew. After sailing for so long together we have established a bond of camaraderie. These men have wives and families at home. They have hopes and dreams. They wanted adventure, to be sure. But they never asked to battle a sorcerer. Even if he isn't as powerful as some, he is still a great danger. There are weapons here, and men with inner fears, far too many things could be manipulated and multiplied. We will all be killed if Amora stays. I could not do such a thing to my men.

I look into the eyes of my lover. She is beautiful and lovely, despite her bruises. She is ever so strong despite her tears. I love her with all my heart and I cannot possibly send her away to face Tarvell on her own.

But I cannot abandon my crew. What kind of king would that make me? I almost _did _leave at the World's Edge. I haven't quite forgiven myself for that fact. I almost left_ her _behind. Now I must choose between the two it seems.

If I go, it's likely I'll be killed by Tarvell. But there is a chance I could save Amora, and maybe even live. If I am killed, then what of Narnia? Who will rule in my place? It has taken three years to establish complete peace in Narnia. Will it all crumble if I die now?

But, if I let Amora go on her own, I will be a broken-hearted king. It would destroy me from the inside out and I wouldn't be fit to rule anything. And if Tarvell succeeds in his plans and manages to use my beloved to create his legion of sorcerers, this also means trouble for Narnia. Dear, Aslan! What am I to do?

_Trust. Sacrifice. Love never fails._

_"_I Love you, Amora." I kiss her again. "I promise you, as long as I live, you will be safe with me. What has happened to you tonight will never happen again." I hold her gently in my arms and wipe her tears away. "Are you feeling well enough to travel?"

"Yes, but where will I go?"

"You mean 'Where will _we _go,' dear. Just let me worry about that." I take my cloak off and place it carefully around her body. "You're sure to be spotted with that glow of yours, honey. Make sure to keep this around you at all times during the nights. I need you to be as silent as possible while I awaken Captain Drinian. The less he knows of all this, the better. Perhaps when Tarvell comes he will see that none of my men even know you came, much less where you are going and he will leave them alone."

"As you wish. I do hope you're right."

I go to wake Drinian. "Captain? Captain," I whisper.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I need you to wake up and keep watch again. I am terribly sorry. I must leave-"

"Leave? Your Highness, What of all your responsibilities to your crew and your country?"

"I assure you it is for the best, my good man. I am on a mission, of sorts. Do pray to Aslan for my safety. I am afraid I can tell you no more. But I leave you in charge until I return. Do not look for me under any circumstance. If I am not back by winter's end, you are to assume that I have fallen and you are to leave this island without me. You must return to Narnia and have Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and Doctor Cornelius appoint a new king. Do you understand?"

"My king, you cannot expect to go on such a dangerous journey alone."

"I am touched by your willingness to serve, my friend. But I am afraid you cannot help me except by your prayers."

His voice breaks as he says "Aslan protect you, my king."

I am sure I'm doing an equally terrible job hiding my own tears. "May Aslan's peace and protection rest with you as well, my friend."

I take Amora's hand in mine and walk back to the medical supplies. I place my sword with all our other weapons and take a sack of medical supplies.

"Caspian, won't we need weapons?"

"Tarvell will only use them against us. We mustn't give him that kind of power. Our greatest weapon is Love. Love for Aslan, and Love for each other. It is stronger than anything Tarvell has ever known."

* * *

**Chapter 8. You survived. Go rest your eyes and then review :)**


	9. Hunted

**Don't sue me. I own nothing.  
Tarvell's POV but it switches to RD's at the end.**

* * *

Oh bother! This would all be so much easier if I didn't have to keep that bumbling idiot, Ramandu, happy. Unfortunately, he has a lot of pull with the stars and is well respected. Also, he is the only reason Amora hasn't already married the Telmarine. He is quite useful in turning the girl into my slave, but it gets so tiring channeling all my energies into governing his thoughts. I must constantly convince him that I am right. It doesn't take much, but it's enough to wear me down.

All in all, everything is coming together nicely. He started out distrustful of the Telmarine, now he dislikes him. When he comes home only to find me beaten, bruised and bound in his daughter's room, coupled with the fact that the room is an atrocious mess with blood covering the floor and much of the furniture, he will have no choice but to loathe the Telmarine. He will see things my way and wish to have the blood of Amora's Telmarine lover.

My word! What is taking the old fool so long? I am using my sorcery to sustain life after stabbing myself repeatedly. I had to use it to tie these ropes, cause myself to bruise, will Amora to go to Caspian's camp and will the fool to stay out long enough for me to beat his daughter senseless. Presently, he is still out speaking with the stars. He is enjoying his chat and it may be a while before I can convince him to come home. Blast! Caspian and Amrora are no one's fools. Surely they've fled by now and there's a good bit of distance between us. If only Ramandu was closer. Then I would have a stronger hold on his mind. But I am already so drained, I don't know how much longer I can keep all my spells going. At least I will do a fine job appearing as though I've had the life beaten out of me - Wait! Here he comes!

I hear him come through the front door and make my voice as weak as possible.

"Father!" I call. "Father! Help! Amora! Gone!"

"Tarvell?" I here him making haste to the bedroom. He opens the door and lets out a gasp. "What happened here? Where is Amora?" he yells. Ah yes. He is angry. He is usually so mild-mannered and now he is yelling. I can hear his thoughts in my head and am extremely pleased with myself. He is already suspecting the Telmarine. But I mustn't let my delight show through.

I muster up enough energy to help him believe the tale I've been conjuring up for the last few hours. "C - Caspian." I say with my head drooping to one side. "He must've come here when you had finished speaking with him," I gasp. "I was out at the beach... I guessed Amora didn't wish to be here with me... She seems to hate me so. And... And I came back... I hoped you would be here... But I... I heard her screaming... It was coming from her room... As you know... I wouldn't enter my Lady's bedroom... unless we were already wed... or she was in harm's way... I ran in... And there was that... wretched creature who calls himself a king... He was beating... and violating... _my bride_! He said... he will kill her if she marries me. He said... she belongs to him... and him alone " _Oh yes. That was just what he needed to hear. Now he is thirsty for the blood of the Telmarine. "_I was outraged... I... I couldn't think... I attacked him... I tried to get him away from her... It hadn't occurred to me that he'd be armed... He beat me, and stabbed me... but... I distracted him for a moment... While he was binding me... Amora found the strength to break through the window and run... He wasn't far behind her though... I fear for her life." I will him to think my thoughts. I need him to think these are his own ideas to keep down suspicion.

Ramandu unbinds me after a moment of stunned silence and complete rage. "I have a small flask. It contains the juice of the fire-flower. 'Tis down to the last drop, as it nearly was when I found it. I will give it to you and you will be healed. Then you will help me find the wretch. We will repay him for the cruelty he has shown to my daughter. He shall suffer and die at our hands and you shall marry my daughter and be her protector." He reaches in his pocket and gives me the very last drop from his flask and I am healed.

"Oh thank you, Father! I was terribly afraid you would reject me after all this happened!"

"Reject you? No. But we will make sure this doesn't happen again. We will hunt the Telmarine down like the wretched beast he is and he will be no more." _Excellent, old fool. My thoughts exactly. "_Have you any weapons?" asks Ramandu.

"No, Father. But I suspect we can acquire a few from Caspian's camp if we're careful.

"We shall go now, while it is the dead of night, and the Telmarines haven't their wits about them."

"Oh do let me handle it, Father. These men are dangerous - fierce in battle! I would hate to have them damage you. Besides, if only one of us goes then that man is less likely to be noticed. Please allow me to go ahead. You should wait a mile east of the camp. We will start our hunt there."

"You are wise. We will do as you have said."

* * *

I approach the camp. I must find out what these men know of Caspian's whereabouts. If I find him I am sure to find my bride. I see a man keeping watch just outside the camp.

"Who goes there?" he demands.

"Fear not, my good man. I am a friend." I come near to him. His hand is on the hilt of his sword but I will him not to use it.

I hear his thoughts. Oh! He's heard of me from... the king. They talked about me... just this morning. Neither the king, nor this man - Drinian - trusts me. _Yes, Drinian, but do you know where the king is? _What's this? I see a memory! It's Caspian speaking with this Drinian.

_"Captain? Captain." _

_"Yes, Sire?"_

_"I need you to wake up and keep watch again. I am terribly sorry. I must leave -"_

_"Leave? Your Highness, what of all your responsibilities to your crew and your country?"_

_"I assure you it is for the best, my good man. I am on a mission, of sorts. Do pray to Aslan for my safety. I am afraid I can tell you no more. But I leave you in charge until I return. Do not look for me under any circumstance. If I am not back by winter's end, you are to assume that I have fallen and you are to leave this island without me. You must return to Narnia and have Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and Doctor Cornelius appoint a new king. Do you understand?"_

_"My king, you cannot expect to go on such a dangerous journey alone."_

_"I am touched by your willingness to serve, my friend. But I am afraid you cannot help me except by your prayers."_

Blast! He has kept his location from his men. A wise king he is. This makes my job much harder than it has to be!

I can see this Drinian is very tired. I will him to fall asleep right where he stands. He falls to the ground. I will him and all the other men in the camp to stay asleep until I can retrieve two swords, two bows, two dozen arrows and two daggers. I meet the old fool a mile outside the camp and the hunting begins.

* * *

It is about 3:00 in the morning. I suspect Caspian hasn't actually slept in a long time. He has a tired look in his eye.

"Dear, do you need to rest?" I ask. "We've been hiking for hours now, and I don't believe you've slept any."

"I have slept. And even if I hadn't it wouldn't matter much. We need to hurry. I haven't any idea how close Tarvell is to us."

"How much have you slept in the past 24 hours?"

"That's completely irrelevant and I prefer not to think of it."

"Very well. I just worry about you. When will you rest?"

"Perhaps when we reach our destination. As it is, we must travel during the night when it's harder to be seen. During the day, you must rest and I will keep watch over you."

"Can't I relieve you and keep watch at some point during the day? I could wake you if I saw danger."

"No, thank you, love. If I sleep I will be very difficult to awaken. I will be fine. Don't worry. In times of war, sleep is considered a luxury. You need -" He stops speaking. I can tell by the look in his eye that something is wrong.

"What is it, Cas -" He clamps a hand over my mouth and positions me very closely in front of him. I can feel his heartbeat against my back, he whispers in my ear.

"Stay in front of me, dear. Don't speak. Someone's behind us." He keeps a firm but gentle grip on my arm.

I hear something like a whistling wind as if something is rushing through it. I don't have time to react before it is followed by another sound. _Thwunk! _Caspian's grip tightens for a moment and his pace quickens. Soon I here more sounds. The same kind of whistling as before but not always followed by the other sound. Caspian picks me up and runs. I want to ask him what's happening but he told me to be silent.

He carries me to a rock wall with a tiny opening in it. "Go," he whispers, while handing me the medical bag. I go in, but notice the small space will only fit one of us inside. I turn to Caspian.

"Where will you -" I gasp. For I now see what the whistles and thwunks were. Arrows. Caspian has one in his left arm and in his right side. He looked to be in a dreadful amount of pain.

"Stay here," he says. Before I can reply, he runs away. He is a good distance off when I see Tarvell and Father heading in his direction. Caspian is risking his life in order to lead them away from me.

* * *

**Reviews, please and thank you!**


	10. Persevere

**I still own nothing. Surprised?  
A/N Ok, so it's gonna be Caspian's POV then RD's then Caspian's so stay with me :)**

* * *

_Oh Aslan. Please. I don't know how much longer I can run. Please! Distract them somehow. I have to get Amora to safety. Please, Aslan._

All I can do is pray at this point. That and keep running. Pain shoots through my entire body. I long to remove these arrows from myself, but it would only cause me to bleed to death sooner. I grow more weary with every passing second. I am losing blood rapidly.

_I'll be dead within the hour at this rate. I should stop running and let them catch me. The pain would stop then. I am dying and I can't help Amora anymore. _

What am I thinking? I can't give up! I won't abandon Amora. Love always perseveres.

_I need to rest. I can't keep running. I'm going to die. I should just accept it. Perhaps Tarvell and Ramandu will torture me before they end my suffering. That would give Amora time to run._

These are not my thoughts. Tarvell must be getting closer. I am tempted to give in. I think of Amora in the arms of that monster with no hope of escape! I must keep going. For her sake. For Love's sake.

_Aslan, Please! I need You! I can't keep running._

I hear an animal somewhere close. I come to a rock wall and turn right. The creature turns left. Tarvell and Ramandu mistake the sound of it's footfalls for mine. They follow the sound. This must be the distraction! I can hear them speaking in hushed tones.

"Father, he went to other way."

"I didn't hear anything go that way. Just look! You can see him through the trees there! Fire your arrow!"

Tarvell must've read my mind and in doing so learned my location. But he has no way of telling Ramandu without exposing himself as a sorcerer. I find that humorous. I can still hear them talking as I make my way back.

"Father, we should split up."

"Nonsense! You can't fight that monster alone. I'll not have it after what he did to you."

* * *

I am sure I've waited here for hours. The sun has risen. For the first time since I have been able to speak, I did not sing with my father to greet the sun. I hold back tears in favor of keeping my silence and my freedom.

Where is my dear Caspian?

_Dear Aslan, protect him please! Bring him back to me._ I pray the same prayer I've been praying all these hours.

I look up and see someone in the distance, with two arrows coming from his body. It's Caspian! He is staggering like a drunk and he is quite a few shades paler than when I last saw him. His shirt is covered in blood. I emerge from my hiding place and run to him, ignoring my stiffness.

"Caspian! Come, let me bandage your wounds." I go to his side and kiss him on the cheek.

"Gladly, dear. But we must find shelter before you can do that."

"You don't look as if you have time to wait. I'll be as quick as possible but these wounds beg for immediate attention." Caspian doesn't protest.

I sit him near a tree and remove his shirt. He leans his head back against the tree. "You should probably start with my arm. It will most likely do the least bleeding. It should take far less time to deal with than the wound to my side." I had almost forgotten the battles Caspian had been through. He probably knows more about this sort of thing than I ever will.

"Very well," I say. "Hold still and try not to tense up." I pull the arrow from Caspian's arm and he makes a face but doesn't scream, as I likely would've done. I clean and bandage the wound. Caspian was right. It was rather easily mended.

"How are you, dear?" I ask. "Do you feel faint or anything?"

"Yes. But I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me like this."

"It's the least I can do for you, love. Are you ready for me to take out the next one?"

"Yes. Do be careful. It's in much deeper than the one in my arm was."

"I suppose it will hurt worse then. Do you mind if I try to keep your mind off of the pain?"

"Be my guest, dear."

I ready a cloth to clean the wound and help it heal. I place it in my right hand while my left hand goes to the arrow in Caspian's side. "Don't think about this arrow," I tell him, "Try to forget it's even there. Close your eyes and think of what _will _be. Imagine we are in Narnia. I am your queen and all is well. We are at peace along with all of Narnia. You are mine and I am yours, forever." I kiss him on the lips and I can feel him relaxing. I wait until all the tension is gone from his body. I almost forget the task at hand as I am lost in his kiss. I grip the arrow a little tighter and pull it out before he has time to tense up again. I pass the cloth from my right hand to my left and press it to Caspian's open wound. I know it must hurt terribly, but he is doing an outstanding job focusing on the kiss instead of the pain. I place my right hand on his cheek and wipe away a tear.

After a moment I pull away and look into Caspian's eyes. "Are you all right, my love?"

"I will be," he says. He hugs me with his newly bandaged arm. "Once again, thank you. I love you dearly."

"I love you too, my dear." I kiss him once more, then check the bleeding at his side. It has not slowed yet.

"Lie down please." He lies on his left side and I apply a little more pressure to his right. "You're going to be just fine," I hope I will believe the words if I say them enough and that Caspian can't hear disbelief in my voice. It's a deep wound and I haven't the means to give it the care it needs.

"Amora," he says, "Remember what you told me when your father forbade you to see me? You said we were meant to be together. It was Aslan's will, our destiny. Nothing would change it."

"Yes. I remember."

"Well, you were absolutely right. So now, I'm asking you not to give up on me. No matter how impossible things appear, Aslan will make it happen."

"I won't give up, Caspian," my words come back to me and I remember my faith. "I will trust Aslan and His promise."

I finally manage to slow the bleeding and bandage the wound. Caspian has lost consciousness. I don't know whether the cause is lack of sleep or lack of blood. It may be the result of both. All I know is, despite all my efforts, I cannot awaken him. I stroke his hair and try to refrain from crying.

"I love you, Caspian," I whisper. "Please don't die." All I can do is pray and continue to check his pulse. It is stable and that gives me some comfort. But hours pass and he shows no sign of waking.

Night has fallen on us and it's time we should be resuming our journey. "Please wake up, Caspian!" I wonder if Tarvell is close. I pray not.

_Oh Aslan! Please! I need Caspian to live! Please! I Love him! I need him to live!_

I lay my head on Caspian's chest and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I feel a Wind. It feels like the breath of Aslan. It's the first thing I've felt in hours. I remember being shot by arrows last night. I remember Amora pulling the arrow from my arm and cleaning the wound. I remember her kiss. I remember her cleaning out the second wound... vaguely. I can't remember anything beyond that. And now I feel no pain. Aslan has healed me.

Amora is laying beside me with her head on my chest. Her face is stained by tears.

"Amora?"

"Hmm." I can tell by her grunting that she isn't awake. I roll over and kiss her forehead.

"I'm all right, dear." I breathe a prayer of thanks to Aslan for sparing my life.

I pick her up along with the medical bag and continue on the journey. We have lost valuable time already.

* * *

**Reviews please! I love you, readers!**


	11. Sacrifice

**Don't own!  
POVs are as follows  
RD TARVELL CASPIAN RD  
WARNING: LOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER! GRAB YOUR COFFEE!**

* * *

I awake in a dark place. Oh my! How could I have fallen asleep? Caspian needed me to be alert! He was injured and - Where is he now? Where am I? I sit up and survey my surroundings. It's dark. It all appears to be made of rock. I am inside a cave.

"Caspian? Caspian? Where are you?" There is no answer. I begin to panic. This can't be the work of Tarvell. If it were, I would be home and he would be torturing me with his mock sweetness. But how did I get in this cave? And why isn't Caspian answering me?

I see light coming from somewhere and follow it. I hear footsteps. My heart quickens, and I become silent. Is this Caspian or Tarvell?

"Yes, love? Did you call?" I am relieved at the sight of my dear lover. He is wet and shirtless for some reason but I don't care. I notice he has no scars from the arrows. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Oh, Caspian! What happened? Where were you?"

"Aslan healed me last night while you were asleep. I decided not to wake you, thought you could use the rest. I carried you here. I'm sorry I couldn't think of a better place to go than a cave. You deserve better. I would've told you where we were going, but I thought it best if Tarvell had as few minds to read as possible."

I smile, "Caspian, that was perfectly clever of you. There are no windows or anything here. Not even the stars can see us."

"Those were my thoughts. But still, it's nothing splendid. And do be careful of that spot over there." Caspian points down a good way into the cave on the left side. "It looks as if the rock formation is particularly weak there. It could cave in and bring part of the ceiling with it. I don't think it's a large threat as long as we avoid that place. If it caves the rest of the cavern is sturdy enough to remain standing. I wish I had a better plan. All I can think to do now is wait. We can stay hidden here until the end of winter when we will go back to my crew and set sail for Narnia, where you and I will be wed if you wish."

"I do wish we could have my father's blessing. But I will be happy to marry you, even if it is against my father's will. I must do what Aslan says. I honor Him above my father. He has willed our unity and it is entirely up to Him to bring about Father's acceptance if He chooses to do so."

"Thank you, Amora. You are willing to sacrifice so much," he kisses me in such a way that nearly causes my knees to buckle.

"It's all for Love, dear. Love for Aslan and Love for you. Did you not say it is our greatest weapon?"

"It is. But I cannot take credit for those words. Aslan told them to me in a dream the night you came to the camp. It was a strange dream but extremely timely."

"You saw Aslan and didn't tell me?"

"Well, we haven't really had much time to sit and have a good chat, dear." He smiles at me. "I've been fishing. I will tell you everything over a meal if you like."

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the mention of food. "Yes, I would love that."

Caspian takes my hand in his and leads me outside into the afternoon. He explains everything that happened in his dream and I listen intently. Then we talk a while about everything and nothing all at once.

This place is beautiful. I have never been to this part of the island. There are trees surrounding us and a river flows nearby. We should have everything we need here, a place to wash, food, firewood, and a marvelous view.

"This really is a lovely place, Caspian."

"I'm glad to know it pleases you, my love."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Where is your shirt?" Not that I mind seeing him without it.

"I forgot it. I was more concerned with getting here. It was hopelessly bloodstained anyway."

"That won't lead them to us will it?"

"It shouldn't. I don't so much mind if they know where we've been, as long as they don't know where we are. It's a risk leaving it, but I feel it would be a greater risk to go back for it."

"I see your point. The food is good."

"Thank you. Do you know how to spearfish?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't even know how to swim."

"We shall remedy all that, my love. You must know how to swim before I will feel comfortable taking you on a voyage."

And so we did. I've spent the last three weeks learning many new things. I've learned how to build fires, hunt wild game using only a sharp stick, climb trees, swim, fish and most importantly, I learned some new things about my lover. It has been wonderful getting to know him personally, without the added stress of Father & Tarvell or Caspian having to see about his men. Indeed, I've learned much.

Caspian is much like my mother was, as they are both completely human. Mother was always cold around this time of year. I've noticed Caspian is as well. Father would always build her a fire or call me into their bedroom for what mother would call "snuggle time." Stars, even in their human form, are always much warmer than humans, so snuggle time seems to work well. It helps Caspian stay warm.

Yes, it has been a good three weeks so far. But I am ready to sail away to Narnia now and be united with my lover forever.

* * *

We've spent three weeks searching for my bride and that wretched Telmarine! **THREE BLASTED WEEKS! **All we've found is his bloodied shirt! He could've at least been kind enough to leave a blood trail! The wretched old fool has been a blubbering idiot for the past few weeks wondering what has become of "his baby." I am completely worn out. I've been using my arts to hunt them down, but it's no use! They must be too far out of reach. Oh wait! What's this?

I hear Amora's thoughts. She's worried about her father. Finally she's close! I try to see whatever it is she's seeing at the moment. Perhaps, this will give me a clue as to her whereabouts. Blast! I'm so exhausted! I can't concentrate. I've used my sorcery so much I'm drained. I muster up the strength. I catch a glimpse. Darkness. Rocks. Caspian. A cave! It must be a cave. That one! It has to be that one. It's close. But they are deep into it. I must convince the old fool we should search there. I will him to think of it.

"Tarvell, let us search that cave. He may have seen fit to drag my baby there! Ready your sword and I'll ready an arrow."

"Yes, Father. You are so wise to think of such!"

We enter the cave as quietly as possible and travel a long way. Ramandu is starting to think we should search somewhere else. I will him to keep searching here. I hear a voice. The Telmarine. I can't quite make out what he's saying. No matter. In a matter of minutes he won't be saying anything. I begin to tremble as I realize he is praying. For Ramandu. Aslan's power is much stronger than mine! I can't allow this! I can't stop it either.

"-please Aslan. We ask that you break Tarvell's power over Ramandu-"

_No! NO! **NO!** THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

"-and help him to know the truth. We want Your will to be done."

I round the corner, sword ready, and Caspian stands to his feet positioning himself between me and Amora.

"Father! Please!" Amora screams. "Don't let him hurt Caspian!"

"Move out of the way, Telmarine! Give me my bride!"

"You'll have to kill me first. She isn't your bride," he says matter-of-factly.

I look for any hint of fear in Caspian's heart. Maybe I can increase it and make him too afraid to stand against me. There is no fear; only an unwavering faith in Aslan and a burning love for Amora.

"As you wish, Telmarine." I raise my sword in order to strike the death blow. I start to bring it down. Amora screams and I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I drop my sword and scream, for there's an arrow in my arm. I look to the old fool.

"What is this?" Ramandu booms. I'm losing power over him. I'm too weak to regain control of him. He won't believe me over what he sees with his own eyes. I'll have to depend on my natural charm.

"Father, why have you-"

"Don't call me 'Father'! Why is Amora unharmed if the Telmarine is such a beast? And why is he calling on Aslan? Telmarines don't believe in Him! Someone answer me!"

"She is unharmed because I love her with all my heart and would never hurt her," says the wretch, "and I called on Aslan because I do believe in Him, for He is the only help I know."

"Father, please," says Amora. "Please listen. Tarvell has been using you. He's a sorcerer. He wants to-"

"The Telmarine is the sorcerer! Not I! He has the girl under a spell!"

"Sorcerers never call on Aslan, not even in mockery, for He would surely break their power," the old fool counters.

_Blast! I was hoping he wouldn't know that! Why didn't I read his mind first?_

Ramandu prepares to fire another arrow at me. I remember the ropes I have with my arrows. I call them up and use my arts to tie up the girl, the Telmarine, and the star at once.

* * *

Tarvell is furious now. I can't stop him.

_Aslan please! Please don't let him have Amora! Please! Give me the wisdom and strength to stop him! Please do something!_

"No one here has any power except me," Tarvell says in a condescending tone. "Aslan cannot save anyone. This world will soon belong to me and all the children I will have with this beautiful young star." He walks over to Amora. I struggle against my ropes as Tarvell continues. "Though you can't kill a star I would imagine you can leave one tied up in a cave forever, so farewell to you, Father. Humans are all too easy to kill, so good riddance to you, Telmarine." I look up and notice another weak spot in the rock formation of the cave. I know exactly what to do the instant my ropes break.

_Oh, Aslan! Please let these ropes break! PLEASE!_

"I suppose I will give you all one more demonstration of my power before I do away with you. I will prove my point that I am all powerful and Aslan is no greater than a house cat." He stands my dear Amora to her feet and kisses her violently. Ramandu shouts his protest and Amora cries and screams while Tarvell begins to tear at her dress.

_ASLAN, PLEASE! WE NEED YOU NOW!_

I continue to fight these ropes. They cut into my skin and I bleed but it doesn't matter. Only my Love matters and Tarvell is about to destroy her!

Amora's fear turns to rage and fire engulfs her entire body. She had warned me this would happen if she were ever greatly upset. It won't harm Tarvell though, as he is also a star. I feel the Wind again. I know it's Aslan! I feel pure strength coursing through my veins. The Wind blows a spark of fire on my ropes which causes them to weaken enough for me to break them.

Tarvell is too busy preparing to violate my lover to notice me. I hit him causing him to release the blaze that is Amora. I grab him and run with all my strength.

_"You must know that Love is always accompanied by sacrifice. For there is no greater lover than one who is willing to lay down his life for his beloved. How much are you willing to lose for Love's sake, Caspian?"_

* * *

I watch as Caspian runs. I have calmed enough that the fire is gone and I wrap Caspian's cloak around me. (My dress wasn't meant to withstand fire.) I have no idea where he's running with the near unconscious Tarvell until I look up at the other end of the cave. Another weak spot!

"CASPIAN, NO!

Caspian slams his and Tarvell's combined weight into the weak spot in the cavern causing the wall and a large part of the ceiling to cave in on them. In an instant I can no longer see them, only a heap of large rocks. I tie the cloak and untie my father. "Help me dig!" I say frantically.

"What just happened?" Father says in shock.

"Love. The greatest love there is. We must dig, and pray that Caspian is still living."

Three hours later we find them both. Tarvell is dead and Caspian appears to be close behind him. Blood streams down his face and many of his bones are visibly broken.

"Caspian! Please! Please say something! Please!" I cry. His breathing is labored and his chest doesn't look right. Broken ribs. Father tries to comfort me but it's no use. My Love is dying.

"Father, is there anything you can do to save him?"

He gives me a sorrowful look. "Not without the juice of the fire-flower I'm afraid."

"The fire-flower? It grows in the mountains of the sun, correct? How many do you need to heal him?"

"I only need one."

"I'll be back with two just in case!" I begin to go to the cave's exit.

"Amora! You're only half-star! You can't expect to withstand the heat of the sun. The fire-flower is extremely rare. It would take twenty years just to find one of them. Any less would be nothing short of a miracle."

"Father, I have to go. Please pray for a miracle. I love you." I kiss my father on his cheek then I kneel by Caspian and kiss his lips, though I know he can't feel it.

"Please stay with him until I return."

"You really do love him."

"Yes, with all my heart, Father."

"Go. I will watch over him. If he lives you have my blessing on your marriage."

I smile through my tears and kiss my father again. "Thank you, Father. Goodbye."

I take to the heavens in search of the fire-flower.

* * *

**I like reviews. Love y'all!**


	12. Mending

**I Own It Not!  
**

**This starts with Ramandu and ends with RD.  
It's a long chapter but enjoy it please. It's the last one.**

* * *

There is no feeling worse than knowing you have been used - used to aid in your own daughter's misery.

Caspian lay on his back, still unconscious and fighting for every breath. He is more noble than any Telmarine I have ever seen. If any man deserves the love of my daughter, it is this man.

He has demonstrated love and bravery greater than I have seen from any man. I regret every hurtful thing I have said to him. I've bandaged his head. He has yet to show any sign of awareness. I don't know if he can hear me, but I decide to speak regardless.

"Caspian, I'm so, so sorry. I misjudged you. I assumed you did not know how to love because you are a Telmarine. You have proven me wrong. I have nothing left to say for myself except that I am terribly ashamed.

"You don't deserve any of this. You have been Amora's only true ally all along. You're the only reason she isn't with that wretched Tarvell now. And I didn't believe you when you tried to help. I was ready to take your life, and you have all but given it for the sake of my daughter. I do hope that should you ever awaken, you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

I am on the verge of tears. I cannot believe what a fool I've been, nor can I grasp the full weight of what my idiocy will cost Caspian and Narnia as a whole. I have surveyed the damage done to him. He has taken a serious head injury along with many others. It's likely he won't be in his right mind if he ever comes out of his coma. And even if he is able to think clearly his spine is damaged. Unless Amora succeeds in finding the fire-flower, Caspian will never walk again. I shudder to think of all the pain he will be in. Whether he lives or dies, he has forfeit life as he knew it.

I bow my head and weep for him and for my daughter. For I know the pain of watching a lover suffer and die.

Amora's mother, Mayonna, was a beautiful woman. We were married for ten years before she became gravely ill. The fire-flower can only heal injuries, not sickness. All we could do was watch as the life drained from her a little more every day until she died.

I do hope Amora will not have to see Caspian go through the same thing. I beg Aslan for her safe return while I continue to weep.

I hear something. A soft groan. Caspian.

"Caspian? It's Ramandu. Can you hear me?"

He gives a slight nod and clenches his eyes tighter from the pain.

"Can you speak?"

"Where's Amora?" he asks weakly.

I try to form an answer. I don't want him to be worried for her. But I never lie. "She has gone to find a fire-flower." Hopefully the good king doesn't know the origin of the fire-flower or how dangerous it is for a half-star to go there.

"Don't they grow... in the mountains of the sun?"

"Yes. But you needn't worry about Amora. She has the protection of Aslan."

Caspian struggles for a few more breaths. He seems to be in less pain than I expected, or else he hides the pain well.

"You don't... sound convinced," he says.

"I'm not," I admit. "It is very dangerous for Amora to be there. She can only stay in the heavens for about a week before she exhausts herself and has to come down. If she stays longer she will take on her human form and won't be able to survive up there. I am her father, and as such I do worry. But she knows when to come down."

"She will... come back... It's... destiny."

"You sound like Amora."

"Thank you." Caspian coughs and clenches his eyes tight again.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be... fine."

"How do you feel? Are you in terrible pain?"

"It hurts... to breathe."

"I imagine your ribs are pressing into your lungs when you inhale. They're terribly broken."

"That... would explain it... everything above my waist hurts... But it's not ...important... Where's Tarvell?"

"He's dead. Thank you, Caspian. I owe you my daughter's life."

"No thanks... necessary... I did only... what I had... to do."

"I think it's in order. You risked your life for her."

"Small price... in the grand scheme... of things."

"Do you realize if you live through this you may never be the same? It's likely you'll never walk again."

Caspian is silent for several moments and I am afraid he has slipped back into his coma. He finally speaks. "Amora... is well worth it all... I don't care... if I can't walk... I don't... care if I suffer... I don't care... if I die... She... is what matters... to me."

I am moved by his words. "Caspian, I am so sorry for ever doubting you. I'm sorry it took all this for me to see-"

For the first time since he's been conscious, he turns his head toward me and opens his eyes. They are glassy and I can see tears on his cheeks from all the pain he's in.

"I know... I heard you... the first time... I forgive you... I do not want... you to feel guilty... or ashamed... for not trusting... Telmarines... You were just... trying to protect... your daughter... She is... your dearest Love... And we Telmarines... have been a wicked lot... You were under... Tarvell's enchantment... Now you can... see clearly...

"Should you decide... to give Amora... to me... in marriage... I do hope... it is your choice... and not guilt... that motivates you."

I am humbled and amazed by his willingness to forgive. "Caspian, I doubt I should ever find another man with your pure heart. I do see why Aslan wills that you marry Amora, for I doubt anyone but you would be so deserving. I must go back to the heavens soon. For the heavens are my home. I will gladly leave Amora with you provided you are well enough to care for her."

Caspian smiles for a moment before it turns to a grimace and he clenches his eyes. He lets out a soft groan and falls silent before slipping back into his coma.

_Amora, where are you?_

* * *

It's been one week. Amora isn't back yet. I worry she has fallen from the sky and I will never see her again. I try to push the thought from my mind. I cremated Tarvell's body a few days ago. Caspian has been in and out of a coma. I recall the Wind that blew shortly before the cave in. I am certain it was the breath of Aslan and is the only reason Caspian has made it this long. The last time he awoke, which was three days ago, he was still in terrible pain. He has been aware of most everything in his coma and tends to respond to whatever I've said - whether I remember it or not - as soon as he regains consciousness. He has no concept of time in his current state, which is understandable. The times he's been awake we've had wonderful conversations. I am certain that if he lives I want him with my daughter, but I fear he is getting worse. This is the longest he has gone without waking.

I hear footsteps.

"Father? Father?"

"Amora!" I run to my daughter and hold her tight. She collapses into my arms. She feels hot, and has burns all over her body. No doubt she was in the heavens far too long. Being a star is hard enough on her body but facing the heat of the sun I fear was all to much for her.

"I found... two... Father," she manages in her half conscious state.

Sure enough in her right hand I see two fire-flowers. I lay her down next to Caspian and set to work extracting the juice from the flowers into the flask from my pocket. I give a few drops to Amora and then Caspian. Amora sits up immediately but it will be a few minutes before the juice takes effect on Caspian. His injuries are far worse than Amora's were.

"Father, do you think it will work? Are we too late?" Amora asks.

"It should work, dear."

"It did," says Caspian while sitting up. "In answer to the question you asked me, Ramandu: Yes, I think Amora would enjoy being Queen of Narnia."

I think back. I do vaguely remember posing that question shortly before Caspian's last coma. I smile. "That's good to hear, Caspian."

"Of course, I'll enjoy it! I will be with my lover forever!" Amora kisses Caspian. After a few minutes I see fit to cut in.

"Amora, don't you think it's time we went home and you found something to wear besides Caspian's cloak." She looks down at her attire with embarrassment. I do believe she had forgotten that was all she was wearing. I don't think Caspian even noticed until I mentioned it.

"Heavens, yes! We should leave at once. My men have probably assumed I'm dead,"

Caspian, Amora and I all make our way back to our respective places.

* * *

It is nearing spring and winter is meeting its end. It is a bittersweet time. For now I am young again. I will leave my daughter today to fulfill my destiny, or perhaps she will leave me to fulfill her destiny, for today she will wed King Caspian, who has become like a son to me over the past few months. I am overjoyed that she has found such a wonderful man to marry, but still saddened that I will only be with her on the nights she chooses to shine. She will surely be busy with her duties as a wife and queen. But destiny calls. It is all in Aslan's will.

I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Father," says Amora. "What do you think of my dress?"

So this is the project she's been working on for the past several weeks. It is simple and elegant, made from pure silk. It is the brightest white I have ever seen.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear. Are you trying to give Caspian a heart attack?"

She smiles. "Thank you, Father. Is something the matter?"

"No, dear."

"What is it, Father?"

I hug her. "Your destiny is coming true, my sweet Amora. You are an exceptional young lady and I am proud of you. No matter where you are, you will always shine brighter than the sun in my eyes."

"I love you, Father. I will be up on the highest tower every night, if only for a little while, to see you. When possible, I will visit." She kisses me on the cheek. We are interrupted by a knock on the door. I look through my window and see Caspian dressed in fine Narnian clothes. I go to the door.

"Please, come in." I greet him with a hug. "What brings you here?"

"I've come for two reasons, Ramandu. Firstly, I've come to say thank you. Thank you for allowing me the privilege of marrying your daughter. I assure you, I will love her all my days and guard her with my life."

"I know you will, Caspian. You're a good man and I will gladly call you my son-in-law." He seems touched and he smiles.

"Secondly, I must ask you to pass a message for me. Would you tell Amora that Aslan wishes to speak with us about an hour before the wedding?"

"Yes, I will. Have you any idea what He wishes to say?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. I hate to be on my way so soon but I must go make final preparations for the wedding."

"Caspian, wait," I say. "This is the final time I will speak with you, for I am leaving after the wedding. I just wanted to say thank you; for everything. You have been the greatest blessing my daughter has ever known, and I love you as I would my own son."

Caspian hugs me. "I love you too, Ramandu, I will miss you." With that, he is gone.

* * *

Dear reader, I am happy to inform you that Caspian and I are now in Narnia and have been for the past two weeks. Our wedding was absolutely beautiful. We married at dusk and Father ascended into the heavens after telling me goodbye one final time.

I suppose you may wonder what Aslan had to say to us. 'Twas this: "Well done. Because of your undying love and devotion you will be blessed. You have been tested. You are both tried and true. All of the things you endured were things to shape you into who you were meant to be in order to fulfill your destiny together. You have now learned the Power and Depth of Love. May you live long knowing that Love conquers all."

And Aslan Himself performed the wedding ceremony. We sailed back on the Dawn Treader and Father watched us as he rose to the heavens. We arrived here and Caspian did not resume his kingly duties for another week in favor of being with me.

Presently, I stand at the window in the bedroom watching the skies. I can see my father. I hear Caspian come in. He has been in council all day and catching up on all that has happened while he was gone. He comes up behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

"I Love you," he whispers. I smile and notice that Father is smiling as well.

I turn around around and kiss Caspian passionately. "I love you, too, dearest."

Yes, reader, I have found a place where I belong: Here, in the arms of my lover, in the center of Aslan's will, forever.

* * *

**The End  
Thanks to all who have taken this journey with me :) I had a lot of fun writing this story.**


End file.
